The impossible people
by Wirecandy
Summary: There are myths about three people, 'they fix time' some may say. 'They cause destruction' others say. And a few say 'they like to play God'. None of these are true. Emma, Tyler, and Cossette are just trying to be normal. It's not their fault they have powers, and are immortal. Ok, tampering with files of the government don't exactly make you 'normal', but they are trying!


_"If there is anything you should fear, anything so you can save your life: It is them. Three children, two teens and a child, have lived for nearly an eternity. From what most people describe them as, they call them 'Evil'. But noone has actually seen them. They are a story, a ghost tale, one to freak people out, and make them behave. Nothing more, nothing less. But their is a few who disagree with this belief._

_'They are real!' People cry 'They have powers! They make you forget! This is what they want!' But even these people have no proof of the kids who live forever._

_These.. "Kids", if you would like to call them that, always seem to have a different purpose in each story told. In some stories, they help to keep world history right, and make sure everything happens as it should. In others, they make sure that people don't exist. They erase people from history, and change their whole lives, that's why when you meet someone for the first time, you think you knew them forever. And in a few, they cause conflicts. They were the reason for the world wars, and possibly many more. We may be at mercy by the children who decide to play God._

_..._Can you believe this crap? 'Play God?' Who do they think they're talking about?!" I sat on the computer reading aloud a mythology article about me and my friends. Behind me, Brook and Tyler sat on the couch, neither paying attention to what I was saying.

"They can think whatever they like, its not like we can just reveal our existence." Tyler commented, making various hand motions and mouthing something. Next to him, Brook giggled happily, as she positioned herself to be upside down on the couch.

"Cosette~ will you tamper with the programing again? I was planning to play games later!" Brook pouted lightly, before it quickly reformed back into one of her infamous smiles. I rolled my eyes, and huffed.

"Must you think I always tamper when I'm angry?"

"You gave viruses to the last person who wrote something about us, so yes!" Brook giggled, before falling off the couch when Tyler pushed her off. She pouted at him angrily, and vowed to never talk to him again. Tyler just rolled his eyes fully annoyed with his younger sister. Tyler, now finished with his 'meditation' got up from the couch, and walked over to where I was sitting. He tapped the back of my head and glared at me.

"Don't you even dare, we have no time for that today. Believe it or not," Tyler sighed as he pushed me off the couch, searching something up in one of the search engines "The English government have decided to look to see if our existence is true or not. I suppose you can see why this would be a problem." He showed me a picture of England's government H.Q. It looked like a huge round, metal circle. I sighed lightly, knowing that this might be a difficult task.

"Ok, so who's going this time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Tyler glared at me lightly.

"You and Brook. You need to travel through their files, while Brook can make sure noone sees you, got it?" I sighed, and started walking towards our closet for our coats.

"Got it. Brook, your coat?" I glanced around the room, but Brook was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and a cold breath on my neck, I nearly jumped from surprise. "DON'T DO THAT!" I snapped, looking behind me to meet the smiling face of Brook.

"You are so easy to scare, though! Let's go, ok?" Brook grabbed my arm happily. I sighed and concentrated, using my power to help us travel through the Wi-Fi.

**Like it? Hate it? I have no idea what so ever. This was just an Idea I came up with from playing Infamous: Second son, and watching Hetalia. Now, before I continue, I want to say Infamous was fucking hard to beat at Augustine. I HATE HER, "Concrete power", shit, I call that "Hell on Earth".**

**Anyway, here are some bio's:**

Name: Cosette

Age: Unknown, looks about 16

Appearance: Boyishly cut brown hair, lightly tanned skin, small baby blue eyes that seem to glare at everything "Like a hawk", a beauty mark under her left eye.

Power: She can travel through the internet, and has a large knowledge of hacking. She also can figure out the components of any devise she can see, electronic or not.

Hobbies: "Surfing the web", "Hacking people"

Outfit: Any black shirt, a grey vest with pockets, and cargo jeans.

Personality: She gets annoyed often, and is scared quite easily. She is also head strong, and rarely listens to reason, but if she does, she can be serious, slightly, but still serious.

**Name: Brook**

**Age: Unknown, looks around 10**

**Appearance: Fair skin with Caramel colored hair. Large, childish green eyes. Small laugh lines under eyes and around mouth. **

**Power: She can manipulate your senses, making an illusion. She can make you see, hear, feel, taste, or smell something not there, and can make it disappear too.**

**Hobbies: Playing pranks, voice acting**

** Clothing: A black tank top underneath a oversized long sleeve yellow shirt with a lower thigh length skirt. (She doesn't care if people see her underwear)**

**Personality: She is a very cheery girl who depends on the people around her. She is quite the trickster, and will not hesitate to pull a prank. She also is calm in a dire situation.**

Name: Tyler

Age: Unknown, Looks around 17

Appearance: Fair skin with Caramel colored hair. Hooded eyes that look as though they are filled with wisdom.

Power: He can travel so fast, that he can nearly stop time. Time still progresses, but more slowly when he is in 'the Zone'. However, he cannot control when he goes in the 'zone', and meditates often to keep his powers in check.

Hobbies: Meditating

Clothing: An oversized black hoodie with baggy track pants.

Personality: Tyler is cold and unemotional. However, there are rare times where he shows warmth upon his face. He is a serious 'down to business',type of guy, and does not respond well if you don't listen to his commands.

**Meh._ Very short right now, whatever._**


End file.
